


The Clip

by kiwiesweetie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiesweetie/pseuds/kiwiesweetie
Summary: Thor sees someone he wasn't expecting to.





	The Clip

Thor sat solemnly at the table, resting his chin on interlaced fingers. No matter how many times he went through recent events in his head he couldn’t accept them. Everything felt like an extended nightmare, but each time he felt like he was going to wake up something entirely new and equally as horrifying happened. He was starting to think that maybe it would be over soon, but didn’t want to feel so optimistic. Bruce was off trying to find food, and from the sounds of him struggling with multiple closets and piles of all kinds of alien junk Thor knew he’d be there for a while. So, forgetting about the appalling circumstances of the planet he was on for a moment, he pressed a random button on the table out of boredom. 

He instantly found out that was a bad decision. Grandmaster, a man who he’d grown to nearly gag at the sight of, was performing some kind of dance on a holographic screen that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Quickly, he attempted to press the button again only to be met with another clip of a similar quality. Pressing it even faster than before, a clip of Grandmaster letting two massive blue tentacles rub up against him began to play. Thor was disgusted, but couldn’t take his eyes off of the act going on. He looked again toward where Bruce was still struggling to find any kind of sustenance, making sure he wasn’t about to walk in on him staring at this display. 

Hesitantly, he clicked the button one last time. This lead to something that would’ve made him spit out his drink if he had one. Suddenly, it went from a fully clothed Grandmaster to a woman who was completely naked. When he looked at her more he realized that she looked incredibly familiar, way too familiar in fact. The color of wine in her hair, paleness of her body, and the way she was trying to hide her face made it clear to him exactly who it was. Once he fully realized this he couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around it. 

Dottie, the sweet midgard girl who had stolen his heart, was now being touched and caressed by the same tentacles that Grandmaster was playing with. There seemed to be more of them than before, slithering around all of the sensitive parts of her body. One was between her heavy breasts, keeping them steady while two others played with her nipples. Another was gently inserting itself inside of her, only the very tip was able to fit. The soft movements of the tentacles, along with her loud and shameless moans made it clear that what was going on was of her own accord. 

He wasn’t even paying attention to how loud she was, as his mind was currently racing. How had she managed to get off of midgard? What could’ve transpired that lead her to a place like Sakarr? Were her friends with her? Was she still on the planet? As more and more questions built up he felt himself growing nervous. If she was on Sakaar, even if she wasn’t in the contest of champions, she wasn’t safe. Thor thought that the entire population of Asgard was the only group that he needed to save at the moment. 

At least at first he began to get anxious, but as the clip continued a different feeling started to bloom. Watching her, a girl that he’d gotten intimate with before, be pleasured in such a way started to cloud his previous thoughts over. The events of the past few days (weeks? Months? He wasn’t sure when on Sakaar) were leaving him pent up and frustrated. Whenever he found himself alone his thoughts would linger on Dottie, her trembling voice and supple body. The way she would hold onto his arm and press herself against him when she wanted to play but couldn’t say it, her soft whimpers against his ear whenever he would touch her, he missed her dearly. 

Now, watching her give herself up to these tentacles was working him up more than he would’ve liked to admit. The one inside of her was slowly accumulating a visible amount of wetness, some even starting to drip off of it. Not only was she enjoying it, she couldn’t get enough. Her cries of pleasure taking him back to the moments when she was so worked up that a single touch from him would be all she needed. One rolled across her squishy stomach, making him start thinking about the way her soft skin felt underneath his rugged hands. All he wanted to do was be in the place of the slimy creatures, penetrating her deeply. 

His large cock strained against his tight pants, luckily the armor over his pelvis was hiding any visible bulges. Only making things slightly uncomfortable for him as he continued to watch. That was when Dottie said something that made him nearly start touching himself right there at the table. 

“Ah...Thor! R-right there! Please!” She gasped, grinding her hips against the tentacle inside of her. 

Thor grabbed the table, making small cracks in the material with the force. She was still thinking about him after all this time, even imagining him doing all the same things he wanted to do to her. The frantic movements she was making made it clear that she was close, and knowing that he was so frequent in her mind that his name was the first one she went to while writhing in pleasure got him more aroused than he’d been in a long time. 

“Thor? Who...who’s Thor? That’s not their name yknow.” The voice of the Grandmaster was lightly in the background. 

All of the energy that was making him unfathomably hard soon turned to red hot rage. She was being watched, and of course it was by the one person he never wanted her to be seen by. His grasp on the table tightened, nearly making small holes in it. Part of him wanted to take the table and destroy it, pretending it was that disgusting man. Instead he smashed the button down, switching to the same clip from before of Grandmaster playing with the same tentacles. The sight of him only made him more angry, but right as he was about to let loose Bruce finally came in with two bowls of questionable looking food. So instead he sat back and pretended like he wasn’t bursting at the seams with irritation and arousal. The mixture of the two left him in a hazy state. 

Bruce started to talk about something, but his mouth was currently being filled with colorless noodles. He was kind for going through so much work to get them food, but Thor wasn’t listening to a single thing the poor soul was saying. All he could think about were the conflicting feelings rushing through him, all somehow going straight to his groin. As much as he wanted to keep focus on the plans at hand, he knew that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with such spiraling emotions. He’d probably take out his pent up feelings on Bruce, who was still stuffing his face with food. 

So he, as politely as he could in that moment, excused himself to use the restroom. At first he wasn’t sure if this facility even had a place like that, but soon found one after accidentally pressing another button with his large shoulder. He was glad that there was at least some secluded area where he could be for just a moment, and he knew he had to be fast in order to not seem suspicious. Luckily that wasn’t going to be very hard, considering that he couldn’t think of the last time he felt so aroused. He felt like he would soon rip out of his pants if he got himself any more worked up. 

As soon as he got the door closed his pants were down, just enough to get to where he needed. He bit his lip to avoid any kinds of noises as he began to stroke himself vigorously, almost forgetting about what his hand felt like on himself because of how long it had been. At first he thought all he needed was to think back on his previous times with Dottie, pinning her to the bed and taking her until she was a trembling mess. The way her eyes would water and she’d scold him for any comments he made while she would ride him, and how each time he penetrated her she would moan like it was their first time. 

He wanted desperately to feel her large breasts around his cock, watching as she eyed his tip before gently licking it. Thinking about that one time occurrence was starting to get him close to the edge, as well as the sight of her trying in vain to get even the head in her mouth. Just when he thought he was safe, he unconsciously began to think about her being played with by the tentacles once again. As much as he wanted to get himself off to something more normal, the image of Dottie being completely exposed to those creatures was incredibly enticing for him. To the point where he could barely think of anything else. 

One of them was twirled around her leg like the stripe of a candy cane, making her thighs bulge in the most appealing ways possible. This was the same one that was teasing her entrance, pressing against her swollen clit before just getting the tip inside of her. She was letting out a mixture of her frustrated whine and high pitched gasps of being close to release. From the movement of her hips it was clear that she wanted the tentacle deeper, to reach where Thor could with no issue. He thought of the moment it let itself get further inside of her, the way she would let out all of her feelings in a loud cry. 

The thought of her reaching her peak, while still thinking about him was what brought him over the edge. He bit down on his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood as he spilled into his hand. By the time he finished, his seed completely filled his palm and was nearly dripping onto the floor. Hot shame washed over his neck, staring down at the mess he’d made. At least now he could properly focus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a deleted scene from Thor Ragnarok.


End file.
